


Humbug

by nerdypipsqueak



Series: Requests, drabbles, short stories [46]
Category: A Dangerous Man: Lawrence After Arabia (1990), Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Christmas Decorations, Drabble, London, M/M, family visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak
Summary: Ali and Ned bond over their shared dislike for Christmas decorations. Antoinette takes pictures. Feisal is amused.Set in the Modern Royalty AU Nobody Asked For.Written for the 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge. Prompt: bah, humbug.
Relationships: Faisal I of Iraq/T. E. Lawrence
Series: Requests, drabbles, short stories [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391215
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Humbug

"What is it with you people and Christmas?!" Ali eyes the Oxford Street decorations with barely concealed disdain. "I mean, I knew you liked your decorations and whatnot but... This is tacky as hell!"

"We're sad and we just want to feel like royalty, even if it's only for a day. Now shut up and at least pretend to enjoy." Antoinette answers, phone in hand, taking pictures.

"But you already are royalty..." Ali whines.

"I agree with Ali. This year's decorations are unbelievably ugly." says Ned, careful to stay out of Antoinette's camera range.

"Aren't you a little grinch?" I elbow him gently, teasingly.

"He's not a grinch, he's the only sane person around here." Ali puts an arm around Ned's shoulders. "It's humbug and he knows it."

"It sure is. Fancy a hot chocolate?"


End file.
